


The Recurring Blue Box

by ScreamingLordByron



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1969, David Bowie - Freeform, F/M, Nine - Freeform, Past setting, Space Oddity, Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed, Young!Reader, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingLordByron/pseuds/ScreamingLordByron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a decidedly uneventful day for young Y/N - that is, it was until she spotted a mysterious blue box in the sky!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Recurring Blue Box

**Author's Note:**

> Amelia Pond / Doctor inspired (I intend to, in future chapters, have the Doctor return to meet an older Y/N).
> 
> Hopefully some of you observed and enjoyed the Bowie lyric at the beginning. ❤

_Spy, spy, pretty girl I see you see me through your window..._

It was an unexciting, wet November morning but when one young girl looked out of her window she saw something that not many can claim to have seen: - a blue box, flying across the sky.

She didn't quite believe that what she had seen was real, yet after closing and then opening her eyes again it was still there, hovering high above the neighbourhood.

Desperate to learn more about it, Y/N ran downstairs and grabbed her father's binoculars on her way out to the garden. She craned her head - yes, it was still there. Speedily adjusting the dial, Y/N used the binoculars to inspect this U.F.O:

  * blue panels
  * a lamp
  * a telephone
  * a door
  * 'Police Box' (?)



Suddenly, the door on the box opened and a man leaned out of it! Y/N gasped and dropped the binoculars in surprise. The figure waved and, seeing noone else around, Y/N offered a tentative wave back. Then the man went back into the box, closed the door, and the box disappeared!

'This is getting weirder and weirder', Y/N thought. After squinting at the empty sky for a while, the girl reluctantly turned on her heel to return to the house only to hear the most curious noise.

It sounded almost like the grating of rocks, no - the echo of a long zip, no - a broken air raid siren! It was hard to describe.

She saw a blue-ish light flashing in a corner of the garden, a light which then manifested itself as a Police Telephone Box. Smoke poured everywhere as the box landed abrubtly, severely denting the shed in the process.

Y/N froze, unsure of what to do. The man who had waved to her ealier burst out of the door. Adjusting the collar on his leather jacket and grinning widely, the traveller held his jand out for the stunned girl to shake.

'Hello! I'm the doctor.'

'You're not my usual doctor - doctor who?'

'Ah! That's the question. Here's another question - who are you?'

'Y/N, F/N L/N.'

'Pleased to meet you Y/N. Sorry about bursting in on you like this - I understand it may have been a bit of a shock when I nearly crash-landed here, emitting smoke --'

'Denting the shed --'

'Denti--', the doctor looked to his left, 'did I do that? I am so sorry.'

Getting out a pen-sized instrument with a light on, the man rushed over to the shed, crouched down, and proceeded to shine the tool at the dent.

'Umm, what are you doing?' Y/N asked.

'Gah!', the doctor said, getting up - 'It never did work on wood! Now, Y/N, I will tell you why I came here. You see - I need your help...'


End file.
